Stone Cold
by SnowedinSummer
Summary: Summer woke up in a lab like setting, separated from her younger sister and a war zone happening in the halls outside. Both girls were kidnapped and experimented on by Cobra gaining powers, only Summer isn't so sure Willow can be trusted anymore with how


I was cold. This is the first thing that I registered as my brain woke up from the dark pool it was stuck in. My legs had the worse chill followed by my arms. Then noises started to appear, starting out muffled like underwater then gaining a bit of clarity before going back to muddy sound. I heard sharp pops, there wasn't an echo so it wasn't fireworks… gunfire? Strange that this was the first thing I thought of. Next to the pop sounds was a shrill alarm sounding. It was piercing and nearly made me wish I was back in the black depths of nothingness.

The smell of cleaners and a sterilized environment hit my nose next, made me want to sneeze. A pressure was keeping me from moving my limbs, so I know I wasn't in a hospital. These thoughts seemed to trigger an explosion of information in my mind.

No. I was kidnapped, with my sister, by people we've never seen or heard of before. Experiments. Sometimes they separated us for extended amounts of time to run experiments. I remember them wanting me to be more stable before they continued onto another one, it was why I was fighting off the drugs in my system and on a table, strapped down.

If there's a gunfight going on then what was stopping someone from coming into this room and finishing me off. I wasn't in anything that would distinguish me from being a threat, just a white t-shirt and pajama shorts. My mixed hazel eyes snapped open meeting the blinding fluorescent. A few week tugs indicated that it was unlikely that I was going to get out of these restraints anytime soon.

*It's okay Summer. Someone's coming.* It was like my little sister's voice was whispering in my mind. Is that what happened to her? I know I gained some ability things too but telepathy seemed a little out there. Either way, it soothed me enough to calm down a little bit.

I relaxed back for a second as the lights above me flickered two times before going out. The room was plunged into the dark and it was mildly comforting. Even as the soft emergency lights kicked in, it was easier to handle than the harsh bright fluorescents. One thing I didn't count on was the click and release of the restraints around my ankles.

I waited a few more seconds before deciding that my hands weren't coming undone. Slowly pulling my legs into a bent position I started to wiggle up, trying to see if the force would free my hands. A harsh boom sound happened before the lights flickered again, falling completely off. This is what finally released my wrists.

*Don't stay in the room. I will come find you as long as you take a left.* Willows voice once again said. The strangest thing was that I felt compelled to listen and a bit irritated that I was. With a grunt, I softly rolled and lowered myself to the cold floor. The sudden pain of the moments caught me off guard. Why hadn't I felt anything when I was moving my legs? Maybe it was a blood flow thing or adrenaline. It was those slow muscle cramps where you have to stretch everything back out by barely moving.

Making whimpers of pain I used the metal table to slowly pull myself up into a sort of standing position. With wobbly knees and the awkward stance, I most likely looked closer to a newborn giraffe learning how to walk. The door looked to be maybe five feet away and even that seemed like too much right now. Next to the table was one of those elevated trays with wheels holding medical equipment. I didn't see anything lethal looking on it. A clipboard, some bags of fluid and a few syringes. Okay, that was going to get me to the door.

Stretching over the table my fingers grasped the cool metal, sliding it over to my side where I firmly planted myself onto the makeshift walker. Deep breath in, and walk. The first actual step had my knees nearly giving away and ending up in a strange yoga pose. The second step was easier if barely. A few more and I made it to the door. My pale hand gripped the metal lever handle, just starting to pull down before stopping suddenly as a panicked thought wormed through my mind. What if I wasn't me anymore? How would I know? What if I was now part robot or alien? The only way I would really know was by either finding a computer and hoping I can hack or stealing the paper from the clipboard currently sandwiched under my boobs. Quickly shifting so I could rip the documents free I stuffed them into my shorts elastic band. With nothing else to use as an excuse not to leave the safety of the sterile room I quickly slammed the lever down and pushed the door open.


End file.
